USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
De USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E was een ''Sovereign'' klasse Federatie sterrenschip in dienst tijdens de 24e eeuw, het sterkste schip van Starfleet op dat moment. Het schip was het zesde Federatie sterrenschip met deze naam en was het vlaggenschip van de Federatie. Historie Constructie en lancering De Enterprise-E werd op sterrendatum 49827.5 gelanceerd en werd daarmee het meest geavanceerde schip van de vloot. Het is gebouwd op de San Francisco scheepswerf die in een baan om de Aarde draait. Kort na de lancering werd het commando aan kapitein Jean-Luc Picard overgedragen, slechts een jaar nadat zijn voorganger, de ''Enterprise''-D, vernietigd was. Technische informatie Op dek 1 bevindt zich de brug, de vergaderzaal en de "ready room". Op dek 11 bevinden zich de deflector bediening en stellaire cartografie. Dek 16 bevat de boordwerktuigkunde en een ziekenboeg. ( ) Het schip kan worden bestuurd met handbediening op de brug. ( ) Het is ook de eerste Enterprise die uitgerust is met een Medisch holografisch noodprogramma. ( ) :Er is enige verwarring over de grootte van de Enterprise-E. De blauwdrukken en de displays op de brug die gemaakt zijn voor geven aan dat het schip 24 dekken heeft. In de film zelf bevestigt Picard tegenover Lily Sloane inderdaad dat het schip 24 dekken heeft. Later daarentegen rapporteert Daniels dat de Borg de dekken 26 tot 11 veroverd hebben. In stralen de Remans zichzelf aan boord op dek 29. De Viceroy die in een onderhoudsschacht viel, viel vanaf dek 29, wat zou betekenen dat er meer dan 35 dekken moeten zijn. Dit kan betekenen dat Picard niet de waarheid vertelde aan Lily en dat er meer dan 24 dekken zijn, of dat er dekken aan het schip zijn toegevoegd voordat zich afspeelde. De Enterprise bezat een kapitein's jacht dat in staat was om met warp te vliegen, de Cousteau ( ) evenals een speciale shuttle, de Argo. ( ) De bemanning op de Enterprise was opgebouwd uit mensen, Vulcans, Bajorans, Bolians en Trill, een Klingon en een androïde. ( ) In dienst Na een jaar uit dienst te zijn geweest, werd de Enterprise-E naar de Romulan neutrale zone gestuurd tijdens de tweede Borg inval. Starfleet maakte zich op dat moment ook zorgen om een mogelijke militaire actie van de Romulans, aangezien het grootste deel van de vloot op weg was gestuurd om de Borg te bevechten. Er was echter weinig activiteit van de Romulans te bespeuren. In werkelijkheid maakte Starfleet zich zorgen om de aanwezigheid van Picard bij de slag. Picard negeerde zijn orders en liet de Enterprise naar de Aarde gaan, waar zijn beslissing later doorslaggevend bleek te zijn bij de Slag om sector 001. De Borg kubus werd vernietigd, maar niet voordat het een tweede schip lanceerde naar de Aarde. Het schip creëerde een tijdelijke vortex en reisde terug naar het jaar 2063 om de lancering van Zefram Cochrane's historische Phoenix te verhinderen en zo de oprichting van de Federatie te voorkomen. De Enterprise achtervolgde de Borg naar het verleden en vernietigde daarbij de Borg bol. Er werd een team naar de Aarde gestuurd om Cochrane te helpen om de Phoenix te herstellen. Tijdens de reis naar het verleden werden de sensoren van de Enterprise beschadigd en de bemanning was daardoor niet op de hoogte van het feit dat een aantal Borg darren zich overgestraald hadden naar de Enterprise voordat hun eigen schip explodeerde. Zij begonnen met het assimileren van de technische sectie onder dek 11, waaronder vele bemanningsleden. Ook probeerden zij een interplexing baken te bouwen op de deflector schijf van de Enterprise om contact op te nemen met het Borg collectief. Een team, geleid door kapitein Picard zorgde ervoor dat het baken nooit gereed kwam door de deflector schijf te scheiden van het schip en te vernietigen. Uiteindelijk kwam het tot een confrontatie met de Borg koningin in boordwerktuigkunde. Met de hulp van commandant Data en het gebruik van plasma koelvloeistof werden de organische delen van de Borg opgelost en hiermee het tijdelijke collectief vernietigd. Met behulp van de bemanning van de Enterprise was Cochrane succesvol in het maken van zijn vlucht en het daaropvolgende eerste contact met de Vulcans. Daaropvolgend keerde de Enterprise terug naar 2373. ( ) :Seven of Nine verwees naar de Enterprise en de betrokkenheid van de Borg bij Cochrane's eerste vlucht in VOY: "Year of Hell, Deel I" en "Relativity." In de laatste aflevering werd het incident omschreven als een voorbeeld van een Pogo paradox. In 2375 was de Enterprise bezig met een diplomatieke missie met het Evora volk, een volk dat onder bescherming stond van de Federatie en was ingepland om te bemiddelen in geschil in het Goren systeem, toen de bemanning betrokken werd in een list om de Ba'ku van hun geïsoleerde thuiswereld in de Briar patch te verwijderen. Deze list was opgezet door de Son'a met assistentie van Starfleet admiraal Matthew Dougherty. De Son'a wilden metafasische straling verzamelen die in het ringsysteem van de planeet aanwezig was en hadden hierbij de medewerking van Starfleet nodig. Picard was van mening dat het gedwongen verhuizen van de Ba'ku in strijd was met de Eerste richtlijn en weigerde dit. Hij leidde een team van de Enterprise om te verhinderen dat de Ba'ku dit lot moesten ondergaan. Commandant William T. Riker kreeg de opdracht om met de Enterprise contact op te nemen met de Federatie raad en hun op de hoogte te brengen van de ernst van de situatie. Dit was een hachelijke onderneming, aangezien de Briar patch interfereerde met de communicatie en de impulsaandrijving. Twee Son'a gevechtskruisers werden door Ahdar Ru'afo eropuit gestuurd om de Enterprise te onderscheppen voordat deze de Briar patch zou verlaten en ze zorgden voor zware schade aan de Enterprise. De warp kern werd afgestoten om een gevaarlijke scheur in subruimte te dichten dat veroorzaakt werd door een isolytisch wapen van de Son'a. Riker was in staat om ze om de tuin te leiden door metreon gas te verzamelen en dit uit te stoten achter het schip. Toen de Son'a hun wapens gebruikten explodeerde dit gas, waarbij één schip vernield werd en de andere zwaar beschadigd. De Enterprise kon de Federatie raad overtuigen om het plan te heroverwegen en kapitein Picard kreeg zijn functie terug als kapitein van de Enterprise. ( ) De Enterprise bezocht de Aarde een aantal dagen in 2376, ongeveer rond de tijd dat het Pathfinder Project contact maakte met de [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. (VOY: "Pathfinder") De Enterprise was later dat jaar op een missie ongeveer zeven lichtjaren van Aarde af. (VOY: "Life Line") Enige tijd na de Dominion oorlog onderging de Enterprise een refit, waarbij de offensieve mogelijkheden vergroot werden. Aan de achterzijde werden drie extra fotontorpedo lanceerbuizen toegevoegd, aan de voorzijde twee; een dubbele lanceerinrichting op de brug, een enkele boven het achterste hangaardek, een enkele op de onderzijde van de brug en een enkele bij de boeg. Ook werden vier extra Faser rijen toegevoegd op de nacelle pylonen. In 2379 keerde de Enterprise terug naar Aarde voor de trouwerij van William Riker en Deanna Troi. Daarna vertrok het schip naar Betazed waar een traditionele Betazoid trouwerij zou worden voltrokken. Onderweg hiernaartoe werd een ongebruikelijk positronisch signaal opgevangen vanuit het Kolarin systeem. Hier werd een ander Soong-type androïde ontdekt, het prototype B-4. Kort hierop werd de Enterprise naar Romulus gestuurd om kennis te maken met de nieuwe Praetor, Shinzon, die vredesbesprekingen wilde gaan voeren. Zowel de ontdekking van B-4 als de vredesbesprekingen bleken een list te zijn om kapitein Picard gevangen te nemen en om tactische posities van Starfleet schepen te weten te komen. Toen het duidelijk werd dat Shinzon zijn sterrenschip, de Scimitar ging gebruiken om al het leven op Aarde uit te roeien en een oorlog met de Federatie te beginnen, sloot de Enterprise zich aan bij Starfleet strijdgroep Omega om Shinzon tegen te houden. Shinzon zocht de Enterprise op in de Bassenkloof en in de daaropvolgende confrontatie werd het schip zwaar beschadigd, waaronder een grote rompbreuk op de brug. Hierdoor was de Enterprise niet meer in staat om de Scimitar tot stoppen te dwingen. Shinzon, die op wraak zinde, activeerde zijn thalaron wapen om op de Enterprise af te vuren. Het wapen werd overbelast, waarbij de Scimitar opgeblazen werd, met de hulp van commandant Data, die zichzelf opofferde om de Enterprise te redden. Het schip keerde naar Aarde terug waar het voor een aantal weken het droogdok in moest om gerepareerd te worden. ( ) :Volgens het "Star Trek: Nemesis"-script en een verwijderde scène, zou de Enterprise vervolgens naar het Denab systeem gaan. In deze scène is tevens commandant Martin Madden te zien als de nieuwe eerste officier. Leidinggevende bemanning *Commando officier **Kapitein Jean-Luc Picard *Eerste officier **Commandant William T. Riker (2372-2379) **Commandant Martin Madden (2379-) *Operatiebeheerder (ops)/wetenschappelijke officier **Luitenant commandant Data (2372-2379) *Hoofdingenieur **Luitenant commandant Geordi La Forge *Tactische officier/hoofdbeveiliging **Luitenant Daniels (2373-2379) **Luitenant commandant Worf (2379-) *Hoofd der medische dienst **Commandant Beverly Crusher *Adviseur **Commandant Deanna Troi (2372-2379) *Vluchtcontroleur **Luitenant Hawk (2373) **Vaandrig Kell Perim (2375) **Luitenant Branson (2379) Achtergrond Informatie * De ''Enterprise-E was ontworpen door John Eaves en Herman Zimmerman. Rick Sternbach tekende de blauwdrukken voor het schip. Eaves en Zimmerman hadden tevens het toezicht op het ontwerp van de brug, boordwerktuigkunde en de gangen, alhoewel vele sets van Star Trek: Voyager gebruikt werden in en . * Een model van 3,5 meter dat gebouwd was onder de supervisie van John Goodson van Industrial Light and Magic werd gebruikt voor de visuele effecten van . In en werd het model vervangen door een computerversie. Appendix Optredens * * * Referenties * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** "Trials and Tribble-ations" * Star Trek: Voyager: **"Relativity" • "Pathfinder" • "Life Line" • "Inside Man" Niet Canon * Sommige missies van de Enterprise-E tijdens de Dominion oorlog worden beschreven in Behind Enemy Lines, Tunnel Through the Stars en Tales of the Dominion War. * De Enterprise-E heeft tevens opgetreden in een aantal andere producties, waaronder de strategiespellen Star Trek: Armada, Star Trek: Armada II, Star Trek: Bridge Commander, Star Trek: Starfleet Command III, en Star Trek: Elite Force II. Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) ja:USSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701-E) pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701-E pt:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) sv:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)